glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveler
=Details= "With the power to travel through the Edge of Space and anywhere, the Traveler sees all." - Excerpt from Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide =Story= Alternate Pheydens "Owing to his ability to travel through the Edge of Space and phase throughout time, Pheyden has actually split into many versions of himself. He exists simultaneously in many different realities and sometimes even works with these alternate versions of himself if the need should arise. Each Pheyden has his own personality, but still follows the code of keeping infinity in order. Scar Pheyden was called to Eidrallis to assist the first Pheyden in containing a viral outbreak that was driving the Eidrallim to destroy one another. Having phased from a reality that was harsh and chaotic, Scar Pheyden was a natural choice for dealing with the suddenly violent climate of planet Eidrallis. Mounting a Claw Crawler, he readies for an inevitable clash with the normally peaceful Eidrallim."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/alternate-pheydens.html The Sarvos Program "Tracker was awakened during the initial development of the Sarvos Program, and served as the main experimental prototype for the duration of the project's early life cycle. Unknown to the majority of Travelers that are granted the rank of Sarvos, an inhibitor mechanism is embedded within the core of the Sarvos armor, which acts as a kill switch in the event a Sarvos goes rogue or defies its orders. The primary reason behind the genesis of the Sarvos Program was to gain absolute control of the strongest Travelers - by tempting them with even greater power. The secret price of this advancement is only realized after it's too late to turn back. The only known Sarvos that has discovered a way to directly override this effect is Tracker."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/10/standard-style.html Alternate Pheydens: Phanost http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2008/04/moore-pheyden.html]]"Alternate Pheydens exist in many different dimensions and throughout time in the Glyos System and beyond. As each version of Pheyden evolves and changes, so does each ones appearance and personality. Sometimes these variations decide to change not just how they look but also their names. Phanost is one such Pheyden. Perhaps almost as legendary as the original Pheyden himself, Phanost is a mystery to all who encounter him. Though the name Phanost is well known across the dimensions and time streams of Glyos, Phanost's mission and purpose are difficult to understand. The First Pheyden has worked with, and against Phanost and sees a vastly different piece of himself when he looks into this reflection of his own eyes. Some say that Phanost wants to deny his legacy, to sever the connection with his cosmic brothers and create his own destiny. One thing is for certain, as Phanost continues to change, the reason for his existence will become clear to all beings in the Glyos System, especially Pheyden."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/12/phanost.html The Genesis of The General After traveling for what seemed like an eternity, Phanost began to weaken, slowly losing his once formidable power to an enemy he had yet to conquer.... the enemy known as age. Falling into despair, Phanost drifted from planet to planet, from derelict bases to lost asteroid belts until he unexpectedly came across a secret armory used by the Order on a small moon. This heavily fortified stronghold housed many rare weapons, ancient artifacts and classified information, detailing the many hidden bases that the Order had in operation throughout the Glyos System. In a last ditch effort to gain the power that he believed was contained inside the structure, Phanost attacked the Order with all the energy he could summon. Only after one of the fiercest battles ever burned into the history of the Glyos System did Phanost emerge victorious. What he found within was beyond anything he could have imagined. The Order had recovered three separate Dimension Gates that still pulsed with raw power. Phanost realized that the Order had been unable to use the Dimension Gates, due to the fact that they did not share his bloodline, for only one with Traveler lineage could activate such mysterious machinery. Focusing his concentration, Phanost unlocked the three gates and absorbed the seemingly unlimited stream of pure energy into his bodyhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/06/lost-phanosts.html, as well as everything else in the armory - including the special armor used by the Order Elite! After nearly draining all three Dimension Gates, Phanost stood reborn. Newly armored and now possessing strength far superior to anything he had ever known, he reshaped the moon into a mobile base, one he could wage his special missions from. He then created a unique type of hybrid warrior from the remains of the Order he had defeated. Merging the strongest aspects of Phase and Dome Technology, the armor of the Order and his own Traveler imprint, Phanost succeeded in making a modified breed of the form changing Echo Morph - one that obeyed only his orders - the Morphisar! With a reforged resolve and a growing army of shape shifting soldiers, the self titled "General" Phanost leads his Morphisar forces in search of the remaining Dimension Gates scattered across the Glyos System...http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/05/genesis-of-general.html The Moody pilot Govurom "Super solid and tough as nails. After eyeballing it for a while this bizarre ship sprung forth: the Moody. For the pilot, a new character makes his appearance in the Glyos System... Govurom! Grosser than Phanost and crustier than a Crayboth, Govurom is a twisted Sincroid that has fused with a renegade version of Pheyden. Containing two personalities in one body has taken a toll, creating a very decayed and warped visage that is horrifying to those who look upon it. Even though his mind may be slightly bent, the being known as Govurom is extremely dangerous and unpredictable in his actions, piloting his Dimension Jumper throughout multiple realities in search of ancient ruins and their legendary artifacts. His ultimate reasons for these quests remain a mystery."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2008/04/custom-moody-for-bovinyl-show.html Record of the Delphi Known as "The First Travelers", The Delphi are an ancient Traveler predecessor. "When they first came to Volkria, the Delphi were fascinated by the planet's native species. Deep in the woods, they encountered a trio of wolf-like beings displaying signs of evolved thinking. Each was a member of a different species: the smart, quick-witted Halosars; the Verexxa, capable of hypnotizing other animals by singing; and the powerful warrior Armorvors, who defended the other two. When the three were unexpectedly ambushed by a predator, the Delphi made the decision to intervene and save the wolf creatures by killing their attacker. The Delphi adopted the three wolf species as their own children - referring to them as "Volkria," the Delphi word for children - and shared Black Core technology with them to speed their evolution. But once a civilization had been built on the planet, the Armorvors used the Black Core tech to rebel against the Delphi, killing one of their number. While the Delphi were willing to forgive the Armorvors for this, the Delphis' masters were not and ordered the Delphi to wage war against their adopted children. The Armorvors were outmatched and their numbers eventually reduced to a small group led by the Halosar-Armorvor crossbreed Venjorun; instead of killing these last members of the species, however, the Delphi secretly defied their masters and banished the Armorvors into the Zorennor Rift. The record ends with one final warning: "Beware the Armorvor. For when Zorennor bleeds again, so too shall all of Glyos..."http://www.onelldesign.com/passcode/recordofthedelphi Soul of the Traveler Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurrence, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done...http://soulofthetraveler.com/ Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc "Specially developed for dark missions of questionable intent by Glyaxia Command, the Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc, or "Syclodoc", possesses nearly limitless destructive capabilities. Through the use of stolen Sycloriun technology, this new breed of Armodoc has been specifically created to obey the direct orders of Glyaxia Command alone, not subject to the same core directives of previous models. Moving to secure its dominion over all of Glyos, Glyaxia Command dispatches a lone Syclodoc to investigate a particularly strange gathering near the Edge of Space..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/syclodoc.html Enigma Source Confronted on both sides, Noboto plans to escape when a Rift Channel is unlocked by Glyaxia Command. From the breach emerges a Rift Breaker Dark Traveler. The Dark Traveler quickly stuns the Noboto, Gobon, and Sullonev before barreling directly into the Neo Gatekeeper to send him flying away. Mordireus Noboto and Gobon shield themselves from this new threat, but it isn't enough against the Dark Traveler. Viyer is amazed and orders the Traveler restrained. Warping in from behind, Sullonev grabs the Dark Traveler and gets knocked back hard for the attempt. De-powered, Noboto and Gobon need to leave while they have the chance. Viyer intervenes, blasting the Dark Traveler and commanding him to halt as he steps between the Traveler and the space trapper pair. Noboto asks why, but Viyer knows they will meet again. Besides, the Dark Traveler has his interests for the moment. Viyer reveals his hidden Syclodoc attack powers as Noboto skirts away. Later inside the hidden laboratory of Commander Viyer, Sullonev is kept in stasis to recover while Viyer reflects on the recent events. Glyaxia's new Dark Traveler proved to be quite resilient even against the Syclodoc attack.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/enigma Benevolent Creatures: Creation of the Glyarmor "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html =Types of Travelers= Pheyden-types *Pheyden *Scar Pheyden *Skeleden *Bit Figs Pheyden *Zombie Pheyden Sarvos-types *Sarvos *Neo Sarvos *Glyclops Armodoc-types *Armodoc *Syclodoc Delphi-types *The Delphi Fusion-types *Phanost *Govurom *Echo Morph *Morphisar *Dark Traveler =References= Category:Travelers